Galvanic Mechamorph
Galvanic Mechamorphs are an alien species created by the Galvans from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. 'Appearance' Galvanic Mechamorphs are black with white/green robot-like lines on them. They have one central "eye" on their head, which sometimes glows when speaking. 'Powers and Abilities' Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful laser from their eye. They can also merge with technology, when young, they only can use it as a body, when they get older, they "upgrade" it to super-advanced technology. Galvanic Mechamorphs are "pre-programmed" with the blueprints of mechanical devices from across the universe. Galvanic Mechamorphs can also shapeshift into technology they have once touched on their own. While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on full organic creatures with only few exceptions with those intergrated with technology. Being highly sensitive, finely tuned beings, electromagnetic pulses, acid or any other sort of corrosive can upset their delicate chemistry and wreak havoc on a Galvanic Mechamorph's systems. History The Galvanic Mechamorphs were brought to life compleatly by accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists were mining the resource-rich world for its raw materials, but they accidently misused an experimental self-replicating nanotechnology, which bonded with Galvan B's minerals and imbued the fertile ground with sentient consciousness. It didn’t take long before Galvanic Mechamorphs joined the galaxy community and met their creators. Galvans were surprised that their accident on Galvan B had resulted in a new species. Reproduction Galvanic Mechamorphs can reproduce in two ways, One way, needing at least two Galvanic Mechamorph parents, which they call Combined Replication. The parents donate small portions of themselves to make a baby Galvanic Mechamorph. The organic circuits that the parents donate to the baby merge together and form a new network of self-forming organic circuits or “mind” of Galvanic Mechamorph. The baby Galvanic Mechamorph can have a combined personality of the parents, or their own. Another way, needing only one Galvanic Mechamorph, the parent just releases a bit of their body, which becomes the baby. The baby hasn't been known to inherite the parent's personaility this way. Baby Galvanic Mechamorphs have been known to be kept as pets by other species. Ben 10: Infinity In the episode ''Vilgax's Vengance, the really stupid king, King Gizmosus changed the species name to a silly and weird name called (LOOOOL) Mecha-Dawg. He likes Eunice, which winds Ben up and also Julie too. (Because of Ben and Eunice's loveship) He will appear in the tenth episode, I'll Stay Forever, Julie. The Hero Generation In the episode "Quake of 3000," Joe's KeyTrix takes a DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph, but it is unconfirmed if the alien form will ever be unlocked or therefore used. However, in the episode "Interstellar Inquiry," it is mentioned the KeyTrix has a hidden feature that Joe intends to find out (but never does) that involves upgrading other species of aliens available from the KeyTrix with the DNA of a Galvanic Mechamorph, similar to the evolution feature on Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix. Also, in "Radiation Contamination," after Joe transforms into Super Nova, the KeyTrix symbol on his chest loses its regular green hourglass symbol and is replaced by small circuit designs of green and black patterns. It is then that Joe cannot control Super Nova's form, and is forced to transform back to human. It is unknown if the Galvanic Mechamorph DNA had malfunctioned Super Nova's form or not. Ben 10: Alien Universe In ''Ben 10: Alien Universe, Upgrade appears in the series finale where he is unlocked thanks to a DNAlien who has gotten control of sanity and revealed that an ID mask should return the Omnitrix to him. While not evident, this version of Upgrade was purposely based on his Original Series appearance rather than a Baz-El like one which would be the appropriate look as confirmed with Upgrade's appearance in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. In the first (titular) episode of Ben 10: Unleashed, Ben used Upgrade after getting an ID Mask. He later stole the Ultimatrix from Albedo. During the brief moment where Ben showed off many of his available new and old aliens, Upgrade was one of the aliens shown, signifying the return of Upgrade. In Infernosphere, ''an episode in the ''Unleashed ''time period and the ''Shorts ''season of Back in Action, Upgrade makes a cameo in Part III, and Ben mentions having to use it after the episode ends as he goes offscreen. In ''Limited, an alternate timeline Max Tennyson used Upgrade to try and stop the Thep Khufan Wars from advancing into the destruction of Earth. He and the rest of the 10 Squad failed. In No Strings Attached, Ben uses Upgrade to merge with Julie when she doesn't bring Ship on a seemingly battle-free trip. Appearances *''Ben 10 Unleashed'' (background) *''Infernosphere (cameo) *Limited (by Grandpa Max, alternate timeline) *No Strings Attached'' Chris 10: Total Revolution Galvanic Mechamorph's first appeared in Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game in where they where controled by Bubble Helmet to make a machine that makes the Omnitrix lose DNA. They later where sent by Malware to destroy Ethan but failed. A Evil Galvanic Mechamorph under Malware's control appears in Proto-Tool, Power Up where he merges with the Proto-Tool to become a robot version of it. He was destroyed inside the Proto-Tool by Ethan and Chris. Once the Proto-Tool was rebuilt with the new upgrade it was removed of the Galvanic Mechamorph. Max's plumbing! A main character, U-Tuba is a Mechamorph. He was created by rogue scientists who were trying to make a seconend Malware, but instead made a sarcastic Mechamorph. When the scientists discovered U-Tubba's personalaty, they attemted to kill him. Until Max saved him. 'Known Galvanic Mechamorphs' *Upgradenoid(Mutant) *Downgradenoid(Mutant) *Mecha *Upgrade (Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) *Hardware (Dimension 23 version of Upgrade in B23:UP) *Absolute Upgrade (Positive and Negative Mechamorph Fusion) *Ultimate Upgrade (evolved) *Other Ultimate Upgrade (evolved) *Hyper Hardware (Dimension 23 version of this Ultimate Upgrade in B23:UP) *JrShipey *Baz-el *Ship *Jonathan (1/2 Galvan Mechamorph; 1/2 Human) *Aparato *Retaliator *Gizmo *Solo *Zigmo *King Gizmosus *Spector *Mark The Alien A.K.A Mark A.K.A Upgrade *Evil Galvanic Mechamorphs (Chris 10: Total Revolution) *Malware *Ken *Ship *U-Tuba *Kross *Malware II *MorphMerge *Alvono *Alvono (Tech 10: Rebooted) *TechMerge (Biotrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph]] *Upload (the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) Ben 10: Alien Games In Ben 10: Alien Games, the Galvanic Mechamorophs were being treated unfairly by the Galvan ever since Azmuth became their emperor. In rage, one Galvanic Mechamorph, under order by President Technos, stole the global teleportation device from Primus and brought it to Galvan B. Before the Galvan could stop them, the Mechamorphs teleported to the Lepidopterran system. The Lepidopterrans allied with the Galvanic Mechamorphs on June 4, 2251, and they became the Mechamorph-Lepidopterran alliance. After the battle in which a Tetramand shot thoughtlessly at a non-hostile Petrosapien ship, the five alien alliances became enemies with one another. They engaged in constand battles, invading worlds or protecting them. Twice the Galvanic Mechamorphs fought to save Lepidopterra and Galvan B, which they had renamed to Mechamorphia. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Robotic aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Canon Characters Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Alien Technology Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Techno-Organic Category:Artificial Aliens